worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Tornado Combat Bike
Background Coming soon Model Type - Tornado Class - Veritech Combat Bike Crew - 1 MDC By Location Rider Battle Armour Main Body - 20 Arms - 6 Hands - 1 Legs - 12 Feet - 5 Head - 10 AR - 18 (Body Armour) Armour - stops upto and including standard 12.7mm rounds and upto and including 5.56 armour piercing rounds. Bike Main Body (Back pack in battloid mode) 65 Lights - 1 Wheels - 5 Thrusters - 10 AR - 10 Armour - stops upto and including standard 12.7mm rounds and upto and including 5.56 armour piercing rounds. Speed Running - Use Riders Spd (Braces allow him to maintain his actual stat) Cycle mode - 288kph Leaping - 20m thruster assisted Skimming - 60kph Range - 5 days operational use Statistics Height - Rider + 0.15m Length - 0.8m Width - 1.0m Weight - 125kg (ther are braces that attach to the rider battle armour i order to assist them in carrying hte bike in backpack mode) PS - Use Riders PS Cargo - none Power System - Protoculture cell energizer Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - Laser (2, useable in cycle mode only) Primary Purpose - anti-infantry Range - 400m Damage - 2d6 per dual burst. Half damage if one laser is damaged Rate Of Fire - equal to riders attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - na Bonuses and Penalties -2 dodge in battloid mode due to balance issues (no dodge penalty if just wearing the rider battle armour) Use Power Armour Training Systems of Note Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 1 day if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 3 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 200 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, and plasma fires do full damage), radiation shielded upto several hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Radio Communications - Long range Radio system with a range of 150km. Also has a directional short-range radio with a range of 8km. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 80 decibels. Both have encryption built in. Radar - Can identify upto 12 and track 1 target to a range of 3km depending on terrain. Radar Warning receiver - Informs the pilot/crew of possible radar lock. Range - 8km depending on terrain Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 5km Computer Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +1 to strike using ranged weapons. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech The RPG (Original) Strike Force